Nouvelle chance pour la vie
by Elstine Dumbledor Black - Lyn
Summary: des secret des amours, un peut d'humour et beaucoup de tristes...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Certain personnage ne m'appartienne pas ainsi que certain lieu, tous cela est à J K. Tous les autres son ma propriété exclusive OK !

**Résume :** Et si Harry Potter était un garçon plus sombre et que Draco Malfoy nourrissait des sentiments pour notre héros national, comment cela finirait il ci un nouveau en avait après Blaise Zabini et que Dumbledor cache plus d'un secret ….

**Auteur :** Voilou c'est ma première fic sur un Drarry, couple que j'affectionne le plus, j'espère que sa vous plaira et que vous serez indulgent.

* * *

Prologue

_Un crissement de pneu assourdissant ce fit entendre, puis plus rien Laina avait fermé les yeux, étendue sur le sol, les vêtements déchiré et couverte de sang, des blessures béante ouverte sa et là de son corps. Mais pour les personnes présentes c'était les cris déchirant qui résonné à l'oreille, les pleurs des enfants, la panique des autres automobilistes, regardant la scène impuissante en attendant les secours._

_Comme dans un film passé au ralenti, Yann observait la scène. Sa femme allonger au sol, les gens tout au tour criant pour certains et pleurant pour d'autre. Lui était là figée observant la scène sans pouvoir bougé._

_Mais ce qui était le plus choquant était la présence de deux hommes debout au coin de la rue, habillaient de robe longue, pour l'un de couleur rouge sang et pour l'autre d'un vert émeraude, observant la scène une expression résigner au visage._

_- Tu es sur que c'était la meilleur solution? demanda le premier retenant les larmes qui affluer à ses yeux en regardent la petite fille secouer sa mère pour qu'elle ce réveille._

_- Écoute je te l'es déjà dis nous n'avions pas le choix, ont a besoin d'elle tu comprends ... Le second laissa sa phrase en suspend lui aussi observant la scène d'un œil triste._

_Les deux hommes finir par s'éloigner, espèrent chacun de leur coté que les fondateurs n'oublierait pas leurs promesse afin de sauvé le futur._

_Loin de là dans les cieux Laina ce réveiller lentement mes sûrement, toujours les yeux fermé elle réaliser petit à petit ce qui c'était passer, le cheminement des ses pensé l'amenèrent à réaliser l'horrible vérité qui la fit ce relever d'un seul coup._

_Devant elle ce tenait deux hommes, le premier était châtain asses grand de beaux yeux marron pétillant avec une barbe naissante qui lui donner des aire de gentil homme, vêtue d'une toge bleu azur il la fixé d'un sourire doux aux lèvres. Le second lui était plus petit environs deux tête de moins que le premier d'un brun très claire les yeux bleu la fixant d'une expression sévère, ses lèvres était pincé au possible comme ci la situation ne lui plaises guère, il était lui aussi vêtue d'une toge mais de couleur vert pastel. Tout deux était là immobile la jugent du regard semblent attendre qu'elle que chose au quelle qu'un. Laina elle était perdue, elle ce trouver dans une pièce blanche et spacieuse vêtue d'une toge noir corbeau qui dénoté totalement avec le lieu, mais ce qui l'intriguer énormément en plus de deux homme qui lui semblé austère c'est quelle n'avait aucune blessure aucune douleur quelle qu'elle soit, le brouillard d'incompréhension dans son cerveau épaississes de plus en plus et commençais à ce muer en angoisse qui finit par le faire explosé._

_- Où suis-je et qui êtes vous ? dit elle en regardant celui à la toge bleu_

_L'homme ne répondit pas, la regardant toujours de la même façon quoi qu'un peut plus compatissent, il comprenait très bien le sentiment d'angoisse que devait ressentir la jeune femme devant lui à être face à deux inconnu en ayant compris son triste destin, oui Lilian c'est ainsi qu'il se nommé savait que cette dernière avait compris qu'elle n'avait survécue au sauvetage de sa fille. Adésse son frère semblait irrité de s'être vue confier une mission pareille, mais il n'avait pas le choix aujourd'hui plus que jamais le monde avais besoin d'elle._

_Leur père avait bien pue faire la sourde oreille mais rien n'allai plus depuis qu'IL était revenue et qu'IL ne menaçait pas que les hommes mes aussi les dieux et les cieux qui jusqu'alors n'avais jamais prie partie._

_Laina sentit la panique l'envahir lorsque les deux hommes s'avançaient verre elle, versa des larmes de détresse lors ce que leurs mains ce posèrent sur son front, poussa des cris de désespoir lorsque des visions commençais à affluer dans sa tête, mais ce quelle pue retiré de cette expérience était que la magie existé et qu'elle couler dans ses vaine à flot régulier ainsi qu'un immense poids sur les épaules quant à sa mission ..._

_

* * *

_

_Ont lui proposait une nouvelle chance pour sa vie, renaître quelque part, mais la condition à cela était de les aidé, de mettre sa magie à leurs disposition._

_Sirius Black arpentait les couloirs au mur blanc et à l'odeur d'antiseptiques de long en large, les hurlements de sa femme retentisses avec une puissance assourdissante, à ses coté ce tenez son meilleur ami James Potter ce dernier affichait une expression neutre, il ne trouvait pas utile de rassuré son ami, il savait très bien que ses parole ne le rassurerait aucunement. Aujourd'hui venez au monde le premier fils maraudeur, leurs descendances à tous, Eleanor Elstine donner en ce moment même naissance à son fieulle le petit Lyn Black Elstine._

_Mais l'accouchement avait l'aire de très mal ce passer et Sirius laissait échapper de grande vague de magie tellement son esprit était en surchauffe et ses sentiment exacerbé par la souffrance de sa femme. Bien sur Remus Lupin avait plus de pouvoir calment sur Sirius mais aujourd'hui était veille de pleine lune alors il était resté au manoir Potter avec Lily Potter l'épouse de James, elle aussi enceinte._

_

* * *

_

_Après 10h longue heure Sirius tenez enfin dans ses bras son jeune héritier, les cheveux noir parsemé sa et là de sa petite tête, il n'avait pas encore vue ses petit yeux car le bambin dormait à point fermé entre ses bras. Son épouse elle le regardait un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres, ils formaient un tableau magnifique, le père et le fils, elle ce dit que ce moment serait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire._

_James lui ce tenez devant la porte ne souhaitant pas déranger la petite famille dans un telle moment de tendresse mais il en vain à demander ci pour lui ce serait pareille en prenant en compte la prophétie de la vielle folle qui plané au-dessus de la tête de son fils pas encore né._

_En ce 11 juillet venait de naître un être qui changerait tellement de chose dans le monde magique à l'indifférence de beaucoup._

_31 Juillet 00h55, le jeune héritier Potter venait de naître, placer dans les bras de son père les larmes aux yeux regardant la petite tête brune aux yeux ci vert qui le fixé avec curiosité. Tous les maraudeurs et épouse de ses dernier était présent debout dans la pièce observant le superbe tableau ce créant sous leurs yeux._

_Pourtant des petits yeux de rat semblait eu ne pas apprécier ce qu'il voyait, une aura de puissance de dégager du petit Potter et cela ne lui plaisait gère._

_Le lendemain, le premier ministre lui-même vain saluer et félicité la famille pour la naissance ce magnifique petit garçon, les liens de parrainage furent crée en toute légalité sous l'œil avisé d'Albus Dumbledor lui-même._

_

* * *

_

_Le jeune Harry Potter fût entouré d'amour et vécus très heureux à conté de ce jour entouré de sa famille. Mais ce fût sans conté la présente d'un petit rat du nom de Peter qui soudoyait par le mal personnifier sous l'apparence d'un jeune homme à la beauté éphémère, afin d'espionner l'heureuse famille et de les vendre lors ce que le nouveau gardien de leur secret serait choisi._

_Ce également sans savoir les tentions dans le couple black qui évolua sur un prochain divorce, ainsi que la grossesse bien amorcé de l'épouse Lupin, épouse qui fût enlever._

_Ce fût donc sous c'est fait qu'après une année le malheur s'abattit sur eux, que le jeune homme à la beauté éphémère vola la vie de ses parent, propulsa son parrain en prison, affaibli considérablement son oncle Remus et effaça toute présence des femmes Lupin et Black de l'Angleterre._

_Le jeune Harry ce vis alors confier à la garde de sa tante Pétunia dans une famille de moldu sous le regard d'un vielle homme totalement perturbé et encore sous l'emprise des événements._

_

* * *

_

Voila petit prologue qui ne révèle certes pas grand chose mais bon, ci déjà cela vous intrigue et plais ou indiffère il suffit de REVIEWS pour me le faire savoir par ce que le but pour moi c'est d'être lue mais surtout que sa plaise au lecteur ^^

Pitite demande je recherche un ou une Bêta, merci ^^

Bisous


	2. Le commencement de tout

**Titre: **Une deuxsieme chance pour la vie

**Auteur:** Lyn

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling r

**Bêta:** Personne pour le moment

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM - BZ/LE - SB/SS

**Résumé:** Harry déclare la guerre à ces amis décidant qu'il est temps de montrer sa vératble personnalité, débute alors les véritable hostilité ou la décourverte de secret plus inquiettant les un que les autres ne ferons que le dégoûter. Il ce découvre une passion pour les blonds et sa sexualité.

**NDA:** ...

Chapitre Premier

**Le commencement de tout**

Harry assis sur son lit dans sa petite chambre aux meubles miteux chez sa tante Pétunia Dursley au 4 Privet Drive, ne trouvait pas le sommeil, cela durée depuis le début de l'été. L'année précédente Albus Dumbledor était mort, tuer par Sévérus Snape, celui en qui Dumbledor avait peut-être le plus confiance.

Harry lui ressassé tous les événements qui c'était dérouler c'est dernière année, lui, l'élus, qui ce caché derrière d'autres à ne pas se battre et les laisser mourir les uns après les autres, tous ce à qui il tenait un t'en soie peut, y passer depuis le retour de Face de serpent alias Voldemort ou Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry ce revoyait encore lors qu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, sa joie et son étonnement était très vite passé au désir avide d'apprendre et de dominer, de montré à tous et plus particulièrement à ce qui l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, qu'il était le meilleur. Mais il avait très vite déchanté lors qu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier et plus particulièrement lorsque Hagrid lui avait raconté son histoire, l'histoire de sa famille.

Il avait donc appris à être comme les autres le voulaient, un petit garçon serviable, qui rentré approximativement dans les caractéristiques que tous semblaient attribué aux héros. Mais aujourd'hui depuis dix minutes il avait 17 ans. Son regard ce porta alors à la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les réverbères clignoté légèrement offrant alors des zones plus sombre où ce caché.

Harry depuis le début de l'été avait était sage restant celui qu'il avait appris à être aux yeux de tous et il comptait bien faire durer ce masque jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci. Il s'avait très bien qu'au moindre esclandre de sa part il serait mis à la porte et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à retourner chez les Weasley, cette famille même si il l'appréciait, lui sortait de plus en plus part les yeux, à toujours vouloir savoir ce qu'il fessait, où il était, avec qui et plein d'autre chose de ce genre qui celons lui pouvait celons cas être dés plus personnel.

Il ne pouvait concevoir d'être constamment suivis et épiés dans ses moindres gestes, raison pour laquelle il n'avait écrit que le stricte nécessaire sur les courriers qu'il envoyait à ses « amis ».

Pouvait-il seulement encore les considéré comme ces amis ? Durent l'année dernière, ils avaient ignoré ces avertissement, le considèrent un peu comme les autre, un déranger, pourtant Fol œil avait raison lorsqu'il disait « vigilance constante ».

C'est alors qu'un hibou au plume noir ancre vains ce poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre grillager qu'était la sienne, le sortent ainsi de ses penser.

* * *

La pièce était froide même plongés en plein soleil et ses mur peint de bleu ciel, elle ne dégager plus rien, plus aucune chaleur ni sentiment de bienêtre ni sécurité. Lyn fit courir une dernière fois son regard dans la pièce, il est clair qu'elle allait lui manqué, cette chambre qu'il avait connue depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'en avait connue aucune autre mit appart celle-ci, son refuge, le petit paradis où il se réfugiait chaque été et vacance lors qu'il rentré chez lui.

Mais malheureusement c'était bien finit, il la laissait derrière lui, tous ses souvenir bon comme mauvais, son enfance heureuse malgré l'absence d'un père, pourtant il ne regrettait pas son choix d'allait en Angleterre avec sa mère, aujourd'hui ses étude effectuer au collège pour Mage la Rose Marden terminée, il retournait au pays de sa naissance.

Sa mère voulait repartir depuis bien longtemps mais avait attendu la fin de ses études, elle voulait aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son défunt mari Sirius Black. Lui malgré sa majorité atteinte devait rejoindre les rangs de Poudlard celons le souhait de sa mère.

Il se permettait juste en secret d'espéré que ce qu'il doit y découvrir comme lui en avait informait son directeur, ne serait pas trop pénible.

Il avait entendue parlait durent toute son enfance de Poudlard, sa mère lui compté chaque nuit ces aventure dans cette fantastique école, ce jusqu'à ces 11 ans ou il intégra la Rose Marden. Bien sûr il avait reçues une lettre de Poudlard, mais il avait refusé d'y allait, il ne voulait pas se mêler au sorcier, même si c'était également sa nature, il les trouver antipathique, et ce surtout pour les sorcier d'Angleterre.

Lyn n'était pas le dernier des idiots, bien sûr il lisait la presse afin de rester informé, bien sûr qu'il avait lu les frasques de Potter dernier du nom. Il avait suivi l'évolution du survivant, avais était choqué par le comportement du défunt directeur, qui osait celons lui laisser une charge beaucoup trop importante pesé sur les épaules d'un idiot.

Lyn jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce qui fut sa chambre, et descendit afin d'allait ver son destins.

L'avion décolla quelle que heures plus tard avec à son bord la famille Elstine Black, quittent ainsi la chaleur de l'été de France pour un été plus doux d'Angleterre.

L'aéroport était bondé de gens presser, certains pleuré dans les bras d'autre, plusieurs était habillé de ce que l'ont appelé tailleur et avaient la mine sévère, le visage pincé et se déplacer à pas rapide. Remus observé autour de lui, un peu perdus, c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Cette endroit était immense avec des murs orange pale, de grand escalier bougeant seul et le pire était tous c'est moldus, il n'y avait pas à dire il ne se fera jamais à la vie d'un moldu.

L'ordre l'avait choisi lui pour allai récupérer une famille d'allier venant de France, on lui avait dit qu'il était deux, une mère et son fils de 17ans. Il n'avait eu aucun détail de plus de la part de Minerva, qui lui semblé soucieuse ce qui l'avait décidé à ne pas insister pour en savoir plus. Choix qu'il regretter maintenant, comment pourrait-il retrouver ces personnes en n'ayant même pas un indice pour les reconnaître. Leurs avions devait avoir atterri depuis environs une dizaine de minute, et dire qu'il était perdue n'était que pur euphémisme il regardait partout, de droit à gauche, de gauche à droit comme un animal en cage.

Lyn laissa glisser son regard d'un gris profond reflétant l'ennui qu'il ressentait depuis près d'un quart d'heure sur les personnes autour de lui, rien que le fait d'attendre lui était insupportable, comment ce permettait on de les faire attendre aussi longtemps, sa mère elle était assise avec un sourire doux au visage le regard fixe sur un point depuis une dizaine de minute. Intriguée par le comportement de sa mère il dirigea à son tour le regard ver le même point, ce qu'il y vit alors fis ce relever un coin de sa bouche en un sourire narquois dont il avait le secret.

Un homme assai grand et mince, habillait d'un jean bleu vert qui faisait asses vieux et d'une chemise couleur pastel aux cheveux châtain parsemé d'or et aux yeux couleur de miel paraissait perdue voir même affoler celons son comportement. La chose choquante était bien situer dans son comportement, il avait l'aire tellement pas à sa place, ce regard désespéré qu'il jetait dans différente direction. Il dénoté totalement avec le décor qui l'entourer, Lyn le voyer plutôt derrière un vieux bureau tout poussiéreux avec une pile de dossier en équilibre précaire qui n'attendes que lui.

Après quelque minute d'observation sa mère finie par avoir pitié du pauvre homme qui ne s'avait vraiment plus où donner de la tête semblerait-il. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lent, de cette démarche ci sensuel qui caractériser ci bien sa mère lors qu'elle avait ne proie en tête, elle balancer les hanches de droite à gauche dans un rythme hypnotisant. La preuve était que tous les hommes à moins d'un mettre de sa mère avait les yeux river sur ces mouvement, ses pas léger et élégant.

Lyn finit par sourire franchement en voyant le regard du premier intéresser s'affoler en se rendant compte qu'une jeune femme sembler sur le point de le dévorer tout crue (enfin façon de parlait) la lueur d'affolement dans ses yeux conforta lyn dans son raisonnement et il finit par éclater de rire franchement cassant ainsi tout l'effet de sa mère qui se retourna pour lui lancer un petit regard courroucer qui lui disait clairement qu'il l'avait empêcher de s'amuser et que cela ce paierai.

* * *

Le manoir Black, toujours aussi lugubre et pourtant ci plein de vie. Cette entré sombre, au mur au papier peint déchiré çà et là, à la couleur verte délaver et couver de moisissure, lugubre, le tableau de madame Black dans cette même entré, recouverte d'un épais rideau rouge sang et comme fait de velours noirci par le temps et la crasse.

Il n'avait jamais voulue remettre les pieds ici depuis ce jour et pourtant il était la aujourd'hui de nouveau, quoi que l'on puisse dire ou faire cette endroit lui donner la nausée, elle était la cause de beaucoup de ces maux chaque fois qu'il était présent. Mais sa personne ne sans douter, bien sûr il ne leurs avait pas dit mais au moins ils auraient dû ce douter un peu.

Harry était arrivé depuis à peine cinq minute au square grimaud, et il en était déjà à se plaindre de ce maudit endroit, tous ces mauvais souvenirs remonter à la surface, les pires était ceux des disputes qu'il avait eues avec Sirius, il était le seul à connaître les ambitions d'Harry et bien sûr cela avait souvent terminé en dispute parfois violente. Ne vous méprenez pas, Harry aimé son parrain et ce encore aujourd'hui mais cela n'empêche pas qu'ils se prennent la tête parfois pour quelque raison profonde que ce dernier n'arrivait ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

Harry fini par se diriger vers la cuisine ou ce trouver tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix, réunie autour de la table qui avait était agrandi magiquement pour l'occasion. Il en fit rapidement le tour du regard et recensa l'absence de Rémus et celle de trois places supplémentaires sans compter la sienne mais avec celle de Dumbledor vide de tout occupant.

Il prit le temps de saluer chacun et alla s'installer à sa place, le deuxième à droit de Minerva qui était elle-même la première à droite de celui vide du Professeur Dumbledor.

La réunion commença avec des banalités, dont leurs entrées à lui Hermione et Ronald aux seins de l'ordre, bien sur Molly n'était pas d'accord prétextant de leurs jeune âge et que cela ne les concerner pas, qu'il devait continuer leurs études et passer leurs examen.

Si cela ne les concerne pas alors qui cela concerne t'il contrat immédiatement Tonk, ces cheveux rose bonbon virant au rouge celons son agacement face au commentaire de Molly.

Ce ne sont que des enfants gémis alors Molly les larmes aux yeux.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvris à ce moment-là, le bruit les firent tous ce retournée.

* * *

Lyn regardait autour de lui étonner, il ne penser pas que le manoir de sa famille « ci prestigieuse » ressemblerait à ça, un véritable dépotoir lugubre de surcroît. Il porta ensuite sont regard sur les personnes présente dans la pièce, il identifia toute les têtes rousse comment étant la famille Weasley, sa mère lui avait parlé de cette famille de sang pur adorateur de moldu, elle lui avait aussi expliqué la rivalité qu'elle entretenait avec Molly, sa mère lui avait confié ne pas pouvoir 'la sentir' qu'elle lui paraissait hypocrite et bourrait de préjuger chose qui s'était confirmé avec les années.

Ensuite il y avait l'homme aux cheveux gras qu'il reconnue comme le meilleur amis de sa mère Sévérus Snap et cette femme aux cheveux rouge et yeux gris, un gris qui lui rappelait la particularité de sa famille paternel, elle devait donc être une parente.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur une fille aux cheveux roux hirsute qui aurait pu a si méprendre être de la famille des Weasley si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux couleur chocolat qui était à ne pas ce trompé une née de moldu.

Il continua son inspection mais ne reconnue personne d'autre, il pouvait bien voir quelle que aurore et même des professeurs mais ce n'était pas grand-chose et il détester être dans l'ignorance.

Bien Rémus vous êtes de retour avec nos inviter, fit Minerva, je pense que des présentations son nécessaire ?

Rémus alla s'asseoir sa place, contournant pour cela la table, laissant les deux autres de bout en bout de table dos la porte et face à tous telle des criminelle devant leur juge.

Je vous présente - reprit Minerva - Eleanor et Lyn Elstine Black, épouse et fils du défunt Sirius Black.

L'annonce fut accueillie par un silence pesant, des regards figer aux expressions choqués ce succédé sur chaque visage. Harry ne réalisait pas, plus que le fait que son parrain eu était marier ce dernier avait un fils et de son âge qui plus ai.

La cuisine du square grimmaud était alors plonger dans un silence de mort, les souffle retenue lors de l'annonce ne sembler pas vouloir être reprit, à telle point que Molly Weasley paresser sur le point d'asphyxier.

Remus fut le premier à ce reprendre, ce jetant littéralement sur Eleanor, la serrent à l'en étouffer dans ses bras.

Cela sembla alors débloquer les autres occupant, des cris de protestation et d'incompréhension résonner et faisait bourdonner les oreilles, Harry lui était léthargique la bouche entrouverte les yeux rond et fixer sur le dit Lyn fils de son parrain.

Ce dernier qui ne sembler pas plus choquer que cela, en effet sa mère avait entrepris de lui explique que tous ignoré leurs existence, il avait bien entendue réagis en gueulent comme un putois que l'on lave (selon les dire de sa mère), il avait traité son père de tous les noms que la bienséance l'empêcher de répéter une seconde fois.

Bien- repris- Minerva- Silence tous ! prenez place- dit-elle ensuite à leurs invité- laisser-moi vous expliquer la raison de leurs présence ici et la raison de votre ignorance quasi-totale de leur existence – elle pris alors un longue inspiration et commença une laborieuse explication- Bien pour certains d'entre vous le mariage Black n'est pas un fait inconnus, permettez-moi de développer, certain aurore et professeur ici présent ont assister à cette union, elle eut lieu quelle que jours seulement après celui des Potter qui fut fait en grande pompe, pour celui des Black la discrétion fut de mise, la vie de la marié, Eleanor, était effectivement en danger imminent, étant l'unique héritière de la magie d'un grand mage, le seigneur des ténèbres souhaitait l'unir à l'un de ces plus fidèle mangemort, à l'époque la seul solution qui fut trouver fut de l'unir à un autre, qui fut son petit ami de l'époque, Sirius.

Dire que beaucoup était choqué était de passer à côté de l'énormité de la scène ce jouent devant eux, Hermione n'en revenait pas ces yeux semblait vouloir quitter leur orbite pour entrer en collision directe avec la table ci t'en es qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas avant par manque d'air dans ces poumons.

Molly était quasi avachie sur la table et semblé prier des forces inconnues que cela ne soit d'un rêve, rêve d'où elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Nimphadora pris une grande inspiration, fessant monté un léger rose à ses joue jurant totalement avec la couleur fuchsia que ces cheveux était en ce moment même.

Continuer –pria elle –

Minerva était sceptique quant à ce qu'elle devrait dire ou oublier de dire, il est vrai qu'**il** ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait ou pas le droit de leur révéler.

La maison Black, du moins celle où vivaient les époux fut elle aussi mise sous gardien – continua elle- gardien dont je ne peux donner le nom. Bien sûr Lily, James, Remus, et Peter était tous au courant de cette union et par conséquent le Lord noir aussi.

Le reste je pense que vous l'avait deviné il on vécut de beau jours et un jour comme les Potter un héritier vin à naître, il naquit au début du septième mois de l'année comme vous Harry- fit elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux- ci je me souviens bien Lyn avait 1 ans et 1 mois lors que vous avait quitté l'Angleterre ?- demanda elle à Eleanor-

Oui c'est bien ça, mais il y avait déjà des tensions dans notre couple avant la naissance de lyn qui ce son aggraver – répondit elle- je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de demander le divorce magique puisque l'on m'avait marié pour ma sécurité.

Harry était totalement et irrémédiablement choquer par ce qu'il entendait, son parrain, le vieux chien solitaire avait donc était marier et à une très belle femme qui plus es.

Pourtant il ne pouvait le nier, Lyn était le portrait cracher de son père dans sa jeunesse, peut être avec plus de trait féminin mais tout de même, ces yeux, cette bouche, et ce tracer de nez il aurait pu des dessiner yeux fermer tellement il les connaissait par cœur.

Harry dévisageait toujours le nouveau venue, brun les cheveux très long, devant lui battre les fesses à chaque pas de grand yeux étiré en longueur et d'un gris acier identique à si trompé à ce de la fouine alias Draco Malfoy, un petit nez discret et retrousser, des lèvres pleine et rose pâle telle la couleur des boutons de rose.

Harry baver littéralement devant lui, alors que l'autre ne lui adresser pas un seul regard depuis son entré dans la pièce, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il baverait sur le copie de Malfoy version brun il en aurait rigolé comme un bossu.

Lyn lui n'avait encore rien dit et cette réunion s'éterniser, ils étaient désormais en pleine discutions sur la réouverture de l'école pour l'année à venir, la réponse lui semblé logique à lui, si l'école ne rouvres pas ces porte cela signifiera la victoire du Lord Noir, ainsi L'ordre du Phénix s'avouerait vaincue dans une bataille qui valait bien plus que la guerre elle-même.

Lyn quand pence tu ? Demandas sa mère après une attaque particulièrement vicieuse de Molly.

Il est évident de Poudlard doit rouvrir ces porte afin d'accueillir les élèves qui aurons pris la décision de continuer à avancer ou même de montré sa décision de combattre sans se laisser affecter par la mort du directeur.

Mais sans Albus Poudlard n'est rien, la population à peur, chez eux leur semblera plus sécuritaire ! Envoyons les enfants en France à Beaubaton et Lorence, ils continueront ainsi leurs études ?

Lyn fusilla Molly du regard, comment pouvait elle penser ainsi, qu'elle attitude lâche, et surtout pourquoi tant vouloir fuir la guerre qui est déjà sous son porche, il était sûr que si on lui avait vraiment demandé elle ce serait soumis à ce Mage Noir.

Et pourquoi devrions-nous fuir ? Hein ? Tout ça pour vous laisser, vous une bande d'incapable géré cette guerre seul ? dit Lyn calmement. Tous sa pour vous regarder crever pour une guerre qui est la nôtre ?

Oui par ce que cette guerre est la nôtre – les yeux de tous s'écarquiller – Vous êtes d'un pathétisme, vous croyez vivre éternellement afin de nous protéger, vous ne cessez de nous sous-estimé alors que nous somme plus fort que vous ne le serez jamais, il s'agit juste de faire évoluer notre potentiel c'est tout, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Poudlard doit rouvrir !

Quand il eut finis sa tirade Lyn s'autorisa à relever la tête, il vi tout d'abord les yeux débordant de fierté de sa mère ensuite s'eux étonner de Lupin, Mac Gonagal, et Snap, puits cela diverger entre l'outrage la colère le choque et l'indécision.

* * *

_Draco Angelus Malfoy_

_17 ans_

_Né le 13 du deuxième mois_

_Verseau_

_Fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Et de Narcissa Méropé Malfoy née Black_

_Signe particulier : Est un médium non déclaré et possède la magie élémentaire de l'eau, représentant réincarné des dragons d'eau, espèce aujourd'hui déclaré éteinte suite à Grindalwade._

Le profile était parfait, oui ce jeune Malfoy ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Bien sûr infiltré Poudlard allais être très dur mais il ne s'en fessait pas il aurait ce qu'il voulait et enfin oui enfin il serait reconnue et pourrais **la** sauvait, **il** lui avait promis que ci il lui trouvait « le parfait » il la libérera enfin.

Oui lui Anthony Snap Lupin atteindrait enfin son but, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
